Naga Siren
|} Naga Siren (Slithice) - to bohaterka Świetlistych (Radiant), której głównym atrybutem jest zręczność. Jest to postać walcząca wręcz, która może grana zarówno jako carry w późnej grze czy support podczas wczesnej/środkowej fazie gry. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Pomiędzy najwyżej zaprzysiężonymi Slithereeńskimi Strażnikami istnieje uroczyste przyrzeczenie często powtarzane przed walką: żaden ze Slithereeńczyków nie może zawieść. Tak naprawdę słowa te są jednocześnie przysięgą oraz egzekwowalną umową, gdyż ci, którzy nie wypełnią swych obowiązków, zostają wygnani z zakonu. Nie podołać oznacza bycie innym niż Slithereeńczycy. Kiedyś jedna z najbardziej poważanych wśród swojej rasy, Slithice, przez wiele lat dowodziła batalionem, używając swojego straszliwego głosu jako swej największej broni. Potężna, wijąca się, wężowata, prowadziła swoich Strażników, broniąc Morskich Istot oraz wspaniałych bogactw zatopionych miast. Lecz w ostatecznej bitwie o Crey jej wojska zostały pokonane przez grabiącą armię lewiatanów szukających ofiary dla ich boga Maelrawna. Po długim oraz krwawym szturmie, gdy ciała zostały usunięte z zatopionych sal, odkryto, że w skarbcu brakuje pojedynczego wysadzanego klejnotami kielicha. Z setki jej Strażników tylko część z nich przeżyła, lecz ich odwaga oraz poświęcenie nie miały znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że zabrano skarb. Honor został utracony. I tak Syrena Naga została odrzucona. Wygnana, by poszukiwać ukradzionego kielicha. Pomimo tego że mogłaby dodać do złotego skarbca stokrotność swojej wagi, jest skazana na życie w samotności, dopóki nie zwróci tego, co zostało zabrane. Żadna ilość złota nie jest równa honorowi, który utraciła. Umiejętności Mirror Image= left|150pxTworzy trzy iluzje Naga Siren, które są pod od niej kontrolą. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 30 PREMIA DO NADCHODZĄCYCH OBRAŻEŃ: 500%/400%/300%/200% OBRAŻENIA OD ILUZJI: 25/30/35/40% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 40 MANA: 70/80/90/100 Slithice jest nie tylko potężna, ale też niezwykle trudna do wytropienia. |-| Ensnare= left|150pxWyłącza cel z bitwy oraz zatrzymuje go w miejscu, uniemożliwiając ruch bądź blinkowanie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS TRWANIA: 2/3/4/5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 MANA: 90/100/110/120 Jedynym sposobem na uniknięcie ataku Slithereenów jest nigdy nie wchodzić im w drogę. |-| Rip Tide= left|150pxNaga Siren wraz ze swymi iluzjami atakuje pobliskich wrogów falą, która obniża pancerz na 8 sekund. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 100/140/180/220 ZMNIEJSZENIE PANCERZA: 2/3/4/5 PROMIEŃ: 320 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 80/90/100/110 Fala wysłana przez Istoty z Głębin miażdży obronę wrogów Syreny. |-| Song of the Siren= left|150pxWszyscy wrogowie w zasięgu Naga Siren przechodzą w stan hibernacji i nie będą w stanie działać oraz zostać zaatakowanymi. Ponowne użycie tej umiejętności przerwie to działanie. Umiejętność ulepszana jest przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PROMIEŃ: 1250 CZAS TRWANIA: 7 LECZENIE (Scepter): 10% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 180/120/60 MANA: 100 Potężny głos Slithice potrafi zaczarować całe zastępy wrogów, jednocześnie wzywając na pomoc jej pobratymców. ANULOWANIE SONG OF THE SIREN: left|80pxUwolnij wrogów od swej pieśni, dzięki czemu będzie można w nie ponownie celować. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 1 |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Bardzo silnym połączeniem u Naga Siren jest Linken's Sphere oraz Boots of Travel. To sprawia, że Naga Siren jest niezwykle wszechstronnym pusherem, a Linken's Sphere sprawia, że złapanie ją jest prawie niemożliwe podczas nacierania, co pozwala na łatwą ucieczkę dzięki umiejętności ostatecznej o nazwie "Song of the Siren". Kolejnym przedmiotem, który jest warty wspomnienia jest Radiance. Iluzje Slithice także posiadają aurę Radiance, co pozwala farmić na dużych obszarach. Ciekawostki *W DotA Naga Siren z uniwersum Warcraft ma takie same bronie jak Slithice, z tą różnicą, że w DotA miała jedną broń oraz cztery ramiona, a w Dota 2 dwie bronie i dwie ręce. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie na zręczność Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie escape Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych